The firefly, The bird, and Malfoy
by hrsefanatic14
Summary: What happens when a new student comes to howarts?Well lets see the are molfoy betrothels, angery redheads, a Majistic Mistress ( we that is), and a Animagus who is insane, and dont forget Voldie. Rating just a precaution but may change up later...so r&r a
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: ok I will make this as short and simple as possible I own NOTHING ( except the plot and the characters you do not know that's right not even the invading bunnies..wait a minute.ops wrong story but um yeah..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK first I would like to say that I will try and keep posting every other day but that may become a problem sometimes so bare with me. I'm doing this with another person so keep checking back one chapter before because we may *ahem* disagree so please Read and Review because if you don't review than I will not post ^_^. I know im mean but this is also me and my friend's first fanfiction so yeah remember that. Flamers are welcome cause then we know what to change but don't cuss us out and not have anything helpful to say, and of course every praise is welcome and appreciated.  
  
SO READ AND REVIEW AND ENJOY!!! ^_^ 


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

A dark haired dark eyed girl stumbled into the great hall during one of Dumbledore's great start of the term speeches, causing everyone to look at her in annoyance and amazement. A deep blush creeps on her well defined face as she looks around at the 4 rows of table each baring students with their school colors on, while she had her tight fitting scarlet gown (a tradition at her old school).  
  
Ginny looked up and the girl and smiled remembering her first day and how nervous she looked. She flicked her waist long auburn hair over her shoulders. Dumbledore look over at this sudden interruption and smiled a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Ah.Jacqline Delecourar" he said amusement evident in his voice  
  
A wave of mummers erupted from the student and staff as her name was mentioned. Each of them knew that she was heir to a wizarding throne and, for those who knew a bit more, she was the great niece to Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore put his hands up for silence.  
  
" Hush now.this is our new exchange student Jacqline. She will be staying with us for the remainder of her school year and since she is a 6th year she will come back to finish the remainder of her studies."  
  
Groans fill the hall from 5th years and under at her year and age. Dumbledore smiled before he continued.  
  
" And.as many of you know since she is Professor McGonagall she will be staying in Gryffindor and attending classes with them."  
  
Another wave of groans came up from other houses (especially from the Slytherins) while the male popularity of Gryffindor cheered. " Now," continued the headmaster, " since that's all said and done lets eat!!!"  
  
Ginny shook her head at the oogling boy's immaturity. " Honestly boys stop drooling and show some self control! RON!" she screeched at her brothers' name.  
  
"Huh??" Ron asked coming out of his trance and thoroughly confused at his sister's yelling.  
  
Harry chuckled " First Fleur, and now her???"  
  
Ron looked at Harry and wildly pointed at Jacqline "Do you blame me?"  
  
Harry looked over at the girl with her long black hair and her shining brown eyes before answering " no I s'pose not"  
  
Hermione looked over and scowled at the two boys. "Really, you two are impossible," she said, " I'm not one to judge but she seems kinda stuck up if you ask me." Ginny looked over at the girl once more before rolling her honey chocolate colored eyes. " All three of you are wrong, honestly I think she's going to be quite nice," she stated matter of factly.  
  
Harry smirks and turns to Ginny "yeah really nice.though you're not sore on the eyes either gin.' He says turning and winking at her.  
  
Ginny blushed at the compliment. Even though most people thought she had gotten over her little "crush" on Harry the truth was it grew more than died away.  
  
"Shut up Harry" she said shyly and blushing harder making her brown freckles that were dusted on her nose stand out even more.  
  
Harry chuckled at her shyness. He knew Ginny still had feelings for him and honestly he had grown some feelings for this redhead himself. " Whatever you say Gin," he said shaking his head.  
  
Hermione smirks knowingly and asks " problem Ginny?"  
  
Ginny throughs a glare at her, " no, no problem why do you ask??"  
  
Hermione shrugs " Just wondering."  
  
They all went back to eating until Ginny saw Professor McGonagall coming over with the new student at heel.  
  
"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. and Ms. Weasley I would like to introduce to my grand niece Jacqline. I hope that she can stay with you?" she look at each of them expectantly.  
  
Ginny smiles at the girl before replying, " of course she can!"  
  
Ron nodded his head vigorously unable to form any words in her presence.  
  
Hermione jabbed Ron sharply in the rib before smiling and replying, " Of course professor."  
  
The professor looked at Harry pointedly before quirking her eyebrow up in question.  
  
Harry look confused before catching her meaning. "Oh umm..yeah no problem. He laughed nervously.  
  
Ginny's mouth tugged to form a smile but Ginny suppressed it. " Hi I'm Virginia Weasley but all my friends call me Ginny," she smiled warmly at the girl.  
  
Jacqline, in her graceful French voice replied, " 'ello as you know my name is Jacqline Tundera Delecourar but the friends at my other school called me Jackie." She offered a dazzling smile showing her pearly white teeth. She quickly came up and kissed both cheeks of all of them before blushing.  
  
"Oh sorry it'z a French zing," she explained before sitting down  
  
Ron smirked happily before stating, "I love the French."  
  
Hermione glared at Ron and kicked him under the table.  
  
"OUCH, that bloody hurt woman," Ron yelled as her glared ice at her.  
  
Ginny tried her best to muffle her giggle but it was all too much before bursting out laughing. Once she had sobered a bit she looked over to Jacqline, "nice to meet you this is Hermione, Ron, and Harry." She said pointing to each one of them as she pointed them out. "So what does your schedule look like?" she asked curiosity in her voice.  
  
" 'we, I have received it and to tell you the truth it iz kind 'o dull. I have mostly all advance classes, but they are all classes I 'ave already passed," Jackie said dully.  
  
Ginny quirked an eyebrow but did not make a comment about it instead she said, " Yes, well as I see you will be I'm most of my classes since I am also a 6th year. You have double potions with Snape, which you have with Ron and Harry, while I have advanced potions. Ron Hermione and Harry are all seventh years. I do feel the need to warn you that Snape's an as-."  
  
" VIRGINIA WEASLEY," screeched Hermione, "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF A PROFEESOR THAT WAY!"  
  
Ginny stuck out her lip in a pout and whined, "But 'mione!! It's true and you know it."  
  
Hermione scowled and in a reprimanding voice said "stop being so childish, you are starting to sound like Ron."  
  
" HEY," Ron cried in protest before sticking out his tongue like a two ear old.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. " Oh come off it Ron you know its true just look at you."  
  
Ron crossed his arms defiantly and looked away clearly angered by his friends and sisters betrayal.  
  
Jackie giggled. Everything iz so.different here and theze people are clearly going to be entertaining. She glanced up and noticed a lighting bolt shape scar on Harry's head.  
  
"What a weird scar," she exclaimed, " how did you get it?"  
  
Everyone around her grew quite. Jackie saw everyone go tense and she knew she had said something wrong. "Oh..um...i am zorry..I can tell theze iz a touchy subject," she said as her eyes looked down ashamed.  
  
"Oh uh.no, no, no you see it's just that most people know about the scar already that's all," Hermione said trying to comfort the girl. Everyone was still in a kind of eerie silence.  
  
Ginny cleared her throat and pasted on a smile. "Come on Jackie let me go show you the common room." And with that Ginny stood up and Jackie quickly did to.  
  
"Oh thank you I think that would be a lovely idea," she rushed trying to make the tenseness go away.  
  
"Good," Ginny exclaimed, " then buy you guys."  
  
"Bye," they chorused as Ginny and Jackie made there way over to the door. But before they could get through it Ginny heard Hermione yell, "And stay out of trouble!"  
  
Jackie felt someone's eyes on her and she quickly turned around. A pair on steely gray eyes locked with hers. Her eyes widen in surprise and, since she was so shocked at the person who held those eyes, bumped right into Ginny. Jackie fell hard on the ground.  
  
"Damnit, Damnit, Damnit," cursed Jackie out loud her faced getting red from embarrassment . Thankfully the Great hall was to busy talking or something else to really notice the fall. Jackie slowly got up from the floor and turned to Ginny and put out her hand to help her up. " I'm zorry it'z juzt.," Jackie trailed off not really wanting to explain herself.  
  
Ginny, feeling her get uncomfortable, took the hand that was offered and replied, " Oh its ok.." She bent down and picked you her stuff that was sprawled all over the floor. " I know how it sometimes feels," she smiled reassuringly.  
  
Ginny made her through the double door with Jackie close at heel.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?" said a drawling voice, "Hmm it's the little weaslette and her..friend J-"  
  
Ginny whirled around at the voice and snarled, "What do you want Mal- ferret?"  
  
Draco smirked, " touchy, touchy aren't we?"  
  
Jackie finally got enough courage to interrupt. "So Draco how'z your father?"  
  
Ginny looked taken back for a second.  
  
Draco smirk faltered for a second before turning his gaze to Jackie, "Quite well Jacqline, my you have shot up haven't you?"  
  
Jackie rolled her eyes, "And you Draco are still as pointlezz as a ball." She replied sweetly, "No what do you want?" her voice changing from sweet to dull.  
  
"Oh nothing just to say.hi to a. old friend. You do live with us from now on. Since your par-"  
  
Draco didn't finish his sentence before Jackie interrupted, "SHUT-UP..we had a truce," Jackie said between clenched teeth.  
  
Draco sneered and replied, "Nice to see you remember, now if you excuse me I will see you later," and with that he turned and walked back into the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, " how could you even live with that git for a period of time?" she asked bewildered. "Lets go before he decides to come back."  
  
Ginny stated heading toward the Gryffindor common room when something caught her eye.  
  
"What iz it?" asked Jackie obviously seeing it to.  
  
"I don't really know," replied Ginny. Curiosity getting the better of her she picked up the weird object for it only to be a necklace. She care fully examined the beautiful jewel. It was a cross with two diamonds on the two sides that sparkled brightly.  
  
"You should take it," stated Jackie, " it vould look really nice on you."  
  
"Uh, I don't really know," Ginny started but looking at the jewel she had to give in, "well ok I guess but if anyone wants it I have to return it," she said more to herself than to Jackie. She put the necklace on and tucked it into her shirt. " Lets go," said Ginny, " I think I hear Mrs. Norris coming."  
  
(A/N): Phew * wipes forehead* well here it is my first chapter don't worry even though its bad now.I'm hoping for it to be better.so make me feel good and REVIEW. and I will get the second chapter up soon..i hope.. =P 


End file.
